Save
by tomoko113
Summary: Au célèbre lycée de Clow, Le directeur, Ashura met tout en œuvre pour que vos dont soit à leurs paroxysmes, mais lorsqu'il doit s'occuper de l'orphelin de son meilleur ami, un perturbateurs qui excelle dans l'art du Katana, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de réintégrer au corps enseignant un professeur autrefois radié, pour le remettre sur le droit chemin...
1. Chapter 1

Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, ses sacs remplis entre les mains et observait chacun de ses faits et gestes. Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes de fixer ou de s'intéresser à quelqu'un, mais la, ça valait le détour ! Comme chaque midi, il était allé acheter de quoi préparer à manger au supermarché à cinq minutes de chez lui et voilà qu'en repassant par la petite ruelle il tombait nez à nez avec un règlement de compte entre jeunes. Pas la peine de suivre le combat pour comprendre qui menait la danse. C'était, et de loin, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir en bataille. Sa description aurait pu être celle d'un jeune mannequin aux airs farouches : la carrure imposante, la musculature impressionnante, le teint hâlé, un regard couleur sang et une poigne de fer. Bon sang ! Jamais il n'avait vu pareil homme ! Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était bouche bée et il savait que ce n'était aucunement pour le combat violant et sans merci qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ils étaient cinq et lui était seul, il venait pourtant dans mettre un troisième au sol. Comment pouvait-il faire ? ! A chaque fois qu'il se prenait un coup et c'était plutôt rare, car il était bon au combat, il le rendait au centuple.

Il se compara à lui. S'il avait été à sa place, il serait peut-être au sol en train de se prendre des coups de pied dans les côtes. Lui était fin et svelte, ses cheveux étaient aussi blond que ses yeux étaient bleus au possible. Alors qu'on pouvait comparer l'autre à un guerrier, lui était plutôt du genre à ressembler à une poupée...

Le blond sursauta. Le guerrier venait de se prendre un coup de pied de plein fouet au visage et venait dans contrer un de son bras. Impossible qu'il ne ressente rien... Le sang coula de sa bouche et le blond entendit presque l'os de son bouclier craqué. Pourtant, il ne recula même pas d'un centimètre.

Ah, celui qui avait fait cela allait le payer très, mais alors vraiment très cher. Se dit le blond.

Cela n'avait pas loupé, le jeune homme l'avait envoyé au tapis sans douceur d'un coup de poing en pleine face suivie d'un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. L'ennemi s'écroula lourdement à terre et se recroquevilla pour atténuer la douleur. Le vainqueur ne le laissa pas pour autant, il lui posa le pied sur son torse et l'obligea à se tournait sur le dos, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il essuya du revers de la main le sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche.

Sa voix rauque se fit alors entendre :

« - T'approche plus d'elle espèce de bouffon ou je te trouverais et te briserait chacun de t'es os ! Compris ? »

Pas de réponse, il appuya de tout son poids sur l'homme a terre et s'énerva.

« - T'as bien compris ?!

- Ouch ! ...Ou... Oui... »

Un sourire se manifesta, narquois et satisfait.

« - Oy, le spectateur, tu veux quoi ? ! »

Le blond tressaillit, mais il ne se démonta pas sous la grosse voix inquisitrice.

« - Hyuuu ! Qu'il est impressionnant le gros nounours ! »

Oups, il aurait peut-être dû faire semblant d'avoir peur ou tout du moins ne pas sortir ce genre de phrase, mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il était comme ça, il adorait ça, se moquer des gens et les taquiner et même s'il savait que cette fois il pourrait y rester, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher...

Le brun avait relevé un sourcil, comme étonné que l'on puisse osé lui parler de la sorte, puis il les fronça. Son regard c'était intensifié et il se mit à le jauger de haut en bas.

Bof, il ne devait pas voir grand-chose d'intéressant...

Mais le brun le coupa dans ça lançais alors qu'il allait se dénigrer :

« - Comment tu t'appelles ?

- C'est une méthode de drague ?

- K'so, espèce de...!

- Hyuuu ! »

Tient, ses faux sifflements le perturbait... C'est pas qu'il était maso, c'est juste que le taquiner lui, cela en était presque jouissif. Il mourrait d'envie de faire connaissance avec la bête. Il venait de le remarquer à l'instant, mais il portait l'uniforme du lycée nommé Clow qui se trouvait juste à cinq minutes de chez lui et dont le directeur était un ami très cher. Ah... S'il voyait ses élèves se battre ainsi, Clow en ferait une crise cardiaque ! Dire qu'il avait travaillé là-bas pendant cinq ans... Son pauvre ami avait créée une école digne de ce nom, recrutent des jeunes de tout genre bon en n'importe quoi pour les perfectionner dans leurs domaines, il ne se posa donc plus de questions sur le fait de quels sections il pouvait venir...

« - Tu es dans la section des arts martiaux au lycée Clow ? »

Tient, un point pour lui vu son air étonné.

« - Entre autre, je suis surtout dans la classe de Kendo, je magne le katana... »

Ah oui, maintenant qu'il le disait, il venait de remarquer qu'il trimballait avec lui une longue housse fine qui ne pouvait transporté que ce genre d'arme.

« - Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

- C'est pas t'es affaires ! »

Touché ! Un point pour lui maintenant... De toute façon, il l'avait très bien entendu, « t'approche pas d'elle », aucun doute,se devait être de sa petite amie qu'il parlait...

« -Hyuuu ! Tu me fais peur !

- Arrête avec tes « hyuuu » c'est agacent !

- Tu comptes donc les découper en rondelle ?

- Ça va pas non ?!

- Et moi qui est été témoin, je vais y passer aussi ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, je meurs d'envie de te découper...

- Hyaaaa, méchant ! »

Bon sang que c'était bon de le faire tourner en bourrique ce pauvre ours mal léché dont il ne connaissait pas le nom ! Mais oui, comment s'appelait-il ? Mais alors qu'il allait lui demandait, Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux inexpressifs apparu au-devant de la ruelle et regarda autour de lui pour constater l'hécatombe. Il s'avança en enjambant les blessés.

« - Dômeki ! Un ouragan est passé c'était dingue !

- Ouais, ouais, dit-il en regardant l'autre d'un air réprobateur, l'ouragan t'as pas touché ?

- Non, il n'aurait pas fait le poids contre moi penses-tu !

- Dépêche on s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir rentrer !

- Tu parles, c'est la bouf qui n'arrivait pas que tu craignais de perdre ! Où sont les autres ? »

Et comme pour accompagner sa question, un autre homme fit son apparition, cheveux noirs, les yeux plissés en guise de mécontentement avec les poings sur les hanches. Un autre, les cheveux courts et bruns ne fit même pas attention que leurs amis ai été retrouvé, il était en train de se disputer avec un blondinet sur le fait que « sa sœur n'était pas une fille en âge de fréquenter un débile bas de gamme tel qu'un certain Shaolan »

Le combattant soupira, il détestait quand il y avait trop de monde, surtout quand il ne connaissait personne... Le dénommé Dômeki prit les sacs des mains du blond pour l'aidait et le poussa comme pour lui dire qu'il était temps de ne plus baver sur le petit jeune. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lâchait une dernière petite phrase :

« - Tu devrais vite aller te soigner, tu dois avoir vraiment mal aux bras et à la mâchoire...

- Ta gueule ! »

Et il était parti, vexé que quelqu'un est plus remarqué qu'il s'était pris les plus gros coup pendant la bagarre à ces deux endroits là. Il entendit le blond crier « Hyuuu ! Toya, il m'a dit « ta gueule » ! Il est effrayant ce garçon ! » Il s'était alors retourné pour les voir tourner au coin de la rue, lui sautant au cou en feignant la peur et la tristesse. Il savait rudement bien jouer la comédie dit donc... Toya lui avait répondu « les gamins de nos jours sont plus polis ! On rentre vite ou Watanuki va te couper en rondelles pour ton retard sur le repas, Fye... »

Fye. C'était son prénom ? Un sacré numéro... Alors, comme ça, il y en avait encore qui ne savait pas qui il était et a quel point il ne fallait pas le défier... Intéressant.


	2. Chapter 2

Une voix résonna dans les couloirs et les classes de l'établissement Clow. Tout le monde avait levé la tête comme pour voir celui qui parlait. Le message fût bref et c'était étonnant quand on savait que celui qui parler était du genre bavard et sociable au possible. En effet, le directeur des lieux, Clow Reed était tout bonnement LE meilleur directeur incontesté de tout le pays.

« Kurogane _Suwa_ classe 3-D est convoqué dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement, Kurogane Suwa, merci. »

L'un des élèves de la classe de Kurogane osât lâcher malencontreusement un : « Encore lui, c'est un mec à problèmes, il a même réussi a flinguer le bon moral du dirlo ! » devant le camarade en question qui le fusilla du regard, lui faisant ravaler difficilement sa salive. Le jeune homme se tourna vers une fille au long cheveux noirs qui lui sourie sincèrement.

« - Kurogane, ne me dit pas qu'hier tu les as corrigés...

Trop tentant...

Ha! Tu es incorrigible bon sang, tu vas te faire allumer par Clow, c'est une première...

Arrête ici toute ta fausse sollicitude, ça te fait marrer ce genre de situation ! »

Elle pouffa.

« - Je suis grillée...ne le fait pas patienter vas-y vite...

Au point ou j'en suis... Fait attention a toi Tomoyo... Je reviens au plus vite...

A vos ordre mon capitaine ! »

Et il partit sur ces dernier mots. Il traversa les couloirs en regardant tout le monde avec un air méprisable. Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'il était là et sa réputation c'était forgée comme étant « le garçon le plus fort et surtout le plus menaçant de tout le lycée, voir des alentours » Tout ce monde l'agaçait. Tous à le regarder et détourné les yeux comme s'il était un lion en liberté qui sauterait sur la première gazelle affaiblie... A la base, il comptait se faire une petite vie tranquille, loin de tout ce remue ménage. Déjà qu'il avait été viré de son ancien lycée a cause d'une bagarre... Certes, c'était une de trop, car il y en avait eu avant, mais bon... C'était pas comme si il les provoquait, ces abrutis étaient attirés vers lui comme un stupide moustique vers la lumière. Malheureusement pour eux, la lumière étant allumée depuis longtemps, ils se brûlaient tous les ailes...Oui, ils répondaient facilement aux provocations lorsqu'elles étaient enflammées et touchait de plein fouet son amour propre, mais tout de même... Ne pouvait-on pas appeler cela de la légitime défense ?

Il toqua et la réponse fût immédiate.

« Entrez »

Il entra. L'homme était assis dans son grand fauteuil de cuir, ses mains étaient jointes au devant de son visage pour cacher à moitié celui-ci et ne laissaient paraître que ses yeux couleurs noisettes. Ses cheveux longs étaient tirés en arrière et quelques mèches folles revenaient au devant de son visage, posé sur ses bras.

« -Assied-toi Suwa. »

Kurogane soupira. Il le trouvait mille fois trop conventionnel comparé a se qu'il était à la base. L'homme enjoué et comique à souhait avait laissé place au sérieux. Kurogane le savait, impossible de se défendre avec ces thèses qu'il venait de fonder, il lui demanderait des comptes mais ne le laisserais pas argumenter ou négocier...

« -Explique-toi... »

Bingo ! Puisqu'il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirais pas, il préféra jouer l'imbécile...

« -M'expliquer sur quoi ?

Hier, que s'est t-il passé ?

Hier ? J'ai été en cours puis je suis rentré directement chez moi.

Tu te moque de moi ? T'as un trou de mémoire sur le fait que cinq de tes camarades on étaient portés a l'hôpital en urgence ?

Camarades ? De qui parlez-vous ? Je ne connais personne qui soit un camarade ici…

Suwa ! Tu n'arrive pas a t'intégrer ?

Arriver ou vouloir ?

… Le diagnostique médicale est à faire peur, trois côtes cassées, multiples fractures, un œil quasis bousillé, un tibia de l'un des footballeurs du lycée brisé et j'en passe concernant les organes qui ne fonctionnerons plus jamais normalement dans leurs corps... D'ailleurs, le seul qui pouvait encore parler ne prononçait que ton nom inlassablement plongé dans sa torpeur! »

Oh oh ! Kurogane avait envie d'étirer ses lèvres dans un large sourire satisfait mais se reteint difficilement. Dit donc, il n'avait même pas fait attention à la force qu'il avait utilisé et ne penser pas avoir était si violant... De toutes façon, ils l'avaient provoqué en menaçant Tomoyo et en l'envoyant comme un pigeon voyageur pour lui donner rendez-vous dans la ruelle...

« - Aucun regret... »

Ses pensées avaient dépassées ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Clow ne se reteins plus.

« - Suwa ! Tu sais pourtant ce que tu risques ! Tu seras viré ! Avec ton talent, tu ne peut pas te permettre de jouer ! Pense à ton avenir ! Pense à ce que tu pourrais être ! »

Ah ça, s'en était trop, pour qui se prenait-il a lui faire une leçon de moral ? !

« - Sauf votre respect monsieur le directeur, je ne pense pas que vous-soyez mon père pour me dire ce genre de choses ! »

Mais le directeur enfonça un clou en plein cœur, se levant de son siège avec violence, le laissant se fracasser sur le sol .

« - Et rappel moi ou est ton père, Suwa ? Il est mort ! Et paix à son âme, s'il te voyait ainsi il en serait malade ! »

Kurogane grommela un juron entre ses dents, les serrant tant bien que mal pour ne pas laisser d'autres malencontreuses paroles les franchir.

« - Tu ne me laisse pas le choix...

Et quelle est la sanction?

Dans un établissement normal, tu aurais été viré sur le champ sans retour possible...

Quelle idylle... ironisa l'étudiant.

Reviens demain matin à la première heure dans mon bureau, j'aurais décidé de ton sort a ce moment là...

Alors je ne suis pas viré ?!

Ne me tente pas Suwa... Sort, et reste à carreaux pour le reste de la journée, ça me ferait des vacances... »

Le jeune homme parti non sans claquer la porte pour manifester son mécontentement. Le directeur soufflât alors, exaspéré par se nouveau conflit. Il détestait cela, devoir se battre avec des élèves, mais la, le jeune homme était allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Les autres élèves avec qui il s'était battu avait eux aussi été réprimandés, mais à quoi bon, chacun avait perdu quelque chose de très important a cause de la bagarre, sauf Kurogane. Ils étaient tous amochés de telle façon que leurs dons ne soit plus utilisable pour un bon moment, voir définitivement... A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès... Non... C'était certains, il l'avait fait intentionnellement. Ah, il avait encore tant à apprendre, il était comme son père. A cette âge là, Ashura se souvenait très bien a quelle point Kaoru pouvait être fort, impétueux et tout particulièrement avec un grand sens de la justice. Oui, Kaoru avait était son meilleur ami. Il l'avait rencontré la première fois au collège et depuis il ne s'était jamais séparé. Ils avaient ris, combattus et pleurés ensemble. Kaoru n'était pas un délinquant, malgré son physique de brut épaisse. Tel un empereur, il régnait en quelque sorte sur le bien-être de ceux qui l'entourait. Il pouvait être très violent lorsque ses proches était blessés... Tel père, tel fils... Bien entendu, il s'était fort adouci au contacte de Yuki, son épouse, ça avait été le coup de foudre. Ah, si seulement Kurogane pouvait rencontrer la personne qui pourrait adoucir son comportement brutal... Une personne qui pourrait le gérer, lui apprendre les bonnes manières, contrôler sa force. Mais est-ce qu'une telle personne pouvait exister ?

L'homme tapa alors son poing dans sa pomme de main et regarda le plafond, un sourire aux lèvres comme pour observer l'ampoule imaginaire qui c'était allumée. Ah ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? C'était _lui _qu'il fallait, et personne d'autre ! Et comme pour accompagner ses pensées, il pris son téléphone et n'hésita plus, composant le numéro de téléphone qu'il connaissait par cœur à force d'avoir à lui demander des services...

« - Mmm ?

C'est Ash, tu vas bien ?

Oh, mais je sais qui c'est, ton numéro s'affiche automatiquement suivit de ton surnom : « l'emmerdeur »... Moi ça va, et toi ? Quel mauvais vent t'amène ?

Touché... Ça m'étonne que tu décroches dès la première sonnerie... J'aurais besoin de tes services à l'école une nouvelle fois...

Hyuuu ! Et quel courage de me le demander sans tourner autour du pot, tu t'améliore Ashura !

Arrête de plaisanter...

Alors, qui faut-il corriger cette fois ?

Justement, cette fois, il faudra être plus subtile, je vais t'intégrer au corps enseignant pour que tu passes inaperçu, il est rusé et ne fait confiance a personne, il ne m'écoute pas...

Oh ! Qui ose ne pas écouter Monsieur le directeur ?!

Ta voix ironique me donne des envies de meurtres...

Allons bon, c'est bien pour cela que j'ai démissionné, je donnais de l'urticaire à tout le monde...

Fye...

Trêve de plaisanterie, je serais la demain à la première heure dans ton bureau.

Mais, tu acceptes alors que je ne t'ai même pas mit au courant des détails...

Allons bon, un peu de surprise c'est toujours excitant, par contre, je voudrais juste savoir qui est celui qui te pousse à m'appeler pour me demander une faveur qui te coutera très cher ?

Il s'appelle Kurogane Suwa, il est en deuxième année, classe 3-D, il fait parti du club de kendo et ses parents... Étaient Kaoru et Yuki... »

Tient, comment... Impossible... Ashura l'avait clairement entendu sourire tout contre le téléphone ! Qu'est ce qui le faisait rire si sincèrement ? !

« - Fye ?

A demain Monsieur le directeur ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Il savait que Fye était le meilleur pour ça, mais savoir qu'il était « heureux » de le faire... Ça lui donner la chair de poule ! D'ailleurs, il avait accepté drôlement vite ! Mais il se secoua la tête, pas la peine de douter, ce qui était fait, était fait, et, il en était certain, c'était la meilleure solution.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurogane entra dans la salle d'attente qui était annexée au bureau du directeur. Il se stoppa net. Qu'est ce que...?

« - Salut ! »

Pourquoi ce blond était-il là ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

« -Fye »

Ça devait être ça, vu les yeux écarquillés qui le regardaient. Il l'avait rencontré hier, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas présenté, il avait entendu son prénom par ce mec qui était venu le chercher. Dans tous les cas, il était dans la salle d'attente et devait certainement patienter pour un rendez vous avec le directeur. Avait-il un enfant dans cet établissement ? Kurogane se dit qu'il était bien trop jeune pour avoir déjà un enfant mais aussi, et surtout, qu'il paraissait bien immature pour en éduquer un...

« -Hyuuu, comment connais-tu mon prénom ? Je ne m'étais pas présenté pourtant...

Quand t'es parti, celui qui s'appelle Toya t'as appeler comme ça...

Tu écoutes aux portes ?

Qu... »

Kurogane serra les poings. « Immature » ? Qu'avait-il dit ? C'était pire que ça ! Provocateur et imbu de lui même !

« - Viens t'asseoir, Ash est toujours en retard, il n'est pas matinal...

Je préfère rester debout. »

Pour une certaine raison, son instinct lui murmurait de rester loin de lui, histoire de ne pas additionner les problèmes...

« -Hyuuu, ça fait parti de ton entrainement Kuro-tan ? »

Comment venait-il de l'appeler à l'instant ? « Kuro-tan » ?! Cet énergumène était aussi beau qu'agaçant. Lui qui c'était calmé après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ses poumons se remplissaient d'air chaud et ses nerfs montaient a vitesse grand V.

« -Kurogane »

Et ça le faisait rire qu'il lui rappel son prénom en entier ?

« -Je sais bien Kuro-wanwan, oh, dit donc, t'es tout rouge, c'est moi qui te fait cet effet la ? »

Cette phrase fût suivie d'un magnifique clin d'œil du blond. Oui c'était lui qui lui faisait cette effet « la » par contre, ce n'était pas l'effet qu'il soupçonnait ! Des personnes qui l'avait énervé, il en avait croisé des tonnes, mais lui, il battait le record mondial ! En fait, il aurait peut-être dû lui régler son compte hier l'air de rien...

« - Tu ne parle plus ? T'es timide ?

Dit donc enfoiré, tu te fou de qui là ? !

Hyaaa ! Kuro-Kuro est effrayant ! Enchainât Fye en se protégeant le visage.

La ferme ! Cherche pas les gens si tu ne sais qu'avoir peur !

Hyuuu, cruel...

Et arrête avec t'es « Hyuuu » c'est vraiment agacent !

Ha ! Ça c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit !

Alors tu n'es entourait que de menteurs... »

Kurogane sourie intérieurement. Vu la tronche qu'il avait taper une demi seconde sans s'en rendre conte, il avait trouvé son point faible. C'était son entourage. Sûrement les personnes qu'il avait vu hier. Il n'était pas du tout du genre moqueur ou provocateur à la base, mais bon, ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencer, comme d'habitude, alors il allait honorer la danse en y mettant fin. Et bien parfait, enchainons dans cette voie là...

« - Ce mec avec toi hier, Toya c'est bien ça ? Je pensais qu'il était du genre sincère, mais c'est vrai quand regardant de plus près, il a la tête du parfait menteur. »

Fye serra les poings mais il ne se désarma pas de son splendide sourire. Ce gosse voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer...

« -Nyaaa, Kuro-sama, il fallait le dire tout de suite que tu étais jaloux de Toya !

Jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi ? ! Vous faites ce que bon vous semble ! Tes histoires a deux balles tu te les gardes !

Ne soit pas si furax, Toya et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amitié, rien de plus, on est incompatible !

Tes histoires de cœur ne m'intéresse absolument pas ! »

Perdu. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait contre quelqu'un... Comment avait-il pu le mettre hors de lui en quelques secondes rien qu'en lui parlant ? Kurogane remit son bras le long de son corps et le mur dans lequel il avait brusquement enfoncé son poing se fissura un peu plus, entrainant des particules de plâtre sur le sol.

Fye avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Comme il l'avait pensé des le départ, le jeune homme était facile à irriter. Comme Ashura l'avait dit, il ne faisait confiance en plus personne et, du coup, ne savait simplement pas parler ouvertement des liens qui pourrait unir des personnes. Malheureusement pour lui, les liens sociaux, c'était la base de tout, c'était le pilier qui reliait tout le monde pour vivre normalement, pas enfermé a en finir dépressif. Ah ! S'ils c'étaient rencontrés plus tôt, ils auraient pu être de grand amis dans le genre « je m'assoie sur un banc pour rien dire et rien faire et qu'on me laisse en paix » . Un gros travail serai donc a faire pour le stabiliser... Mais le chalenge était accepté !

« - Dite donc vous deux, qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?

Ash, en retard comme d'habitude...

Ne me met pas dans le même sac que toi, j'ai eu des soucis avec les concierges...

« Les »?

Oui, ça a changer depuis... Enfin, maintenant ce sont les frères Sumeragi, Kamui et Subaru...

Désolé de vous couper, mais j'ai cour dans moins de dix minutes...

Oh, je pensais que tu étais du genre a profiter de ces occasions pour arriver en retard... »ironisa le blond.

Kurogane ignora la pique lancée et attendit une réponse du directeur.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon ton nouveau professeur sera compréhensible, n'est ce pas Monsieur Flowright ?

Bien évidemment Monsieur le Directeur, je suis l'incarnation même de la compréhensibilité !

N'en fait pas de trop !

C'est quoi ces histoires ? J'ai déjà un prof de Kendo...

Peut-être, mais tu le bas largement, il n'a plus rien a t'apprendre, tu as bien plus besoin de quelqu'un comme Flowright...

Oi, me prenait pas pour un imbécile, c'est la punition pour hier ? Vous me filez un blond débile entre les pattes pour me surveiller c'est ça ?!

Pas du tout Suwa, c'est un très bon professeur, il sait très bien se battre et il t'apprendra de nouvelles techniques.

Hyuuu, il m'insulte déjà Ash ! Kuro-sama est trop méchant !

Arrête avec tout t'es « Hyuuu » et t'es surnom idiots !

Hyaaa, Kuro-wanwan est trop impressionnant, je n'arriverais jamais à le battre !

Bien sûr que non !

Arrêtez vous deux, bon sang... Je vais travailler, faite de même ! »

Alors qu'ils partaient tous de leurs coter, Ashura prit le bras de Fye pour l'amener a lui.

« - Merci beaucoup Fye. Ce soir, je t'attend pour le rapport.

Pas de problème, ça s'annonce amusant ! »

Ouch, Fye avait employer le verbe « amuser ». Ce n'était pas un mot habituelle dans son vocabulaire et le directeur s'étonna même qu'il le connaisse. Dire qu'avant Fye était... Il était...

Il soupira fortement et parti s'installer dans son bureau ou il reçu le premier appel de la journée.

« - Allo ?

Bonjour Monsieur le directeur, ici Shogo, on a un problème à l'entrée du bâtiment...

J'arrive de suite... »

On pouvait dire que la journée commençait bien. Ashura se leva et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« - Bonne chance, Kurogane »

En effet, pas la peine de le souhaiter à Fye. Kurogane était fort, déterminé et obstiné, mais il ne pourrait pas combattre contre le blond...

Les pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir étaient lourds et plein de sous-entendus, quant à ceux qui les suivaient, léger comme ceux d' un félin, avait presque le son de la provocation.

« - Arrête de me suivre...

Tu me demande de mettre fin à pas mal de chose depuis notre rencontre...

C'est pas ma faute si t'as personne tout entière me révulse...

Hyuuu, mon cœur se déchire... De toute façon, nous allons au même endroit, le dojo, non ? Je suis le nouveaux professeur alors on est bien obligés de faire la route ensemble... »

Aucune réponse.

« - Les autres élèves sont comment ?

Pas la peine de s'intéresser aux autres, non ? Ashura t'as envoyé pour moi, n'est ce pas ?

Comme tu peux être sûr de toi. Tu n'es pas le seul au monde, il y a d'autres élèves dans la 3-D...

Tsss... »

Il accéléra le pas mais il était toujours suivis du blond.

« - Ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu... »

Pas de réaction.

« - Dit donc, ça n'a vraiment pas changer... »

Hello, il y a quelqu'un ?

« - Le professeur d'histoire est toujours là ? Clow qu'il s'appelait à l'époque... »

Hyuuu, il jouait la carte de l'ignorance ?

« - Et le professeur de math...euuuh... Seishirou ? C'était vraiment un bon prof ! »

Et bien, il était vraiment remonté...

Fye tenta une approche. S'il c'était battu la dernière fois, c'était pour « elle ». Il devait avoir une petite amie, ou du moins une amie assez proche pour s'énerver. Ce devait être son point faible. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaule et souffla dans son oreille.

« - Elle est ou ta petite amie ? Celle pour laquelle tu te battais hier ? »

Très mauvaise approche. Fye ne pu échapper à sa réaction car il n'en avait pas prévue une si violente. Il fût plaquer contre le mur par Kurogane qui le fixait de ses yeux rouges sang, presque noir, le maintenant grâce à son bras bloqué sur son cou.

Kurogane c'était encore une fois emporté à cause de cette pipelette, mais lui faire peur maintenant lui ferait peu être regretter d'être sur son dos et il abandonnerait...

« - Ne parle pas d'elle, tu ne la connait pas !

Hurg, tu... Tu m'étouffe Kuro-Kuro... »

En voyant Fye sous cette angle, il prit conscience qu'avec sa carrure, on aurait dit qu'il martyriser une pauvre jeune fille... Dommage... Il lâchât prise et le blond toussa en se tenant la gorge.

« - Quelle brute... »

Mais Kurogane ne répondit pas et entra dans les vestiaires du dojo pour enfiler sa tenue d'entrainement. Les garçons de sa classe se retournèrent discrètement a son passage, étonnés qu'il soit encore là après l'histoire de son incroyable prouesse de la veille...

« - Oi, y'a un souci ? ! »

Mais tout le monde arrêta bien vite de le regarder tout court.

Des qu'il fut habillé pour le combat, il quitta la pièce, au même moment, Fye y entrait.

« -Kuro-nyan, reste, je dois me présentais...

C'est pas comme si je ne savait pas qui tu étais, fait ton prof avec eux, pas avec moi...

Mais je... »

Pas le temps, il claqua une nouvel fois la porte derrière lui. Ça aller vraiment être difficile, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste... Il pris une grande inspiration et se tourna vers le brouhaha de jeune étudiant qui se demander qui il était et surtout, comment il avait fait pour parler à « la brute » de cette façon sans y laisser la vie. Il affichât un large sourire et commença :

« - Bonjour à tous, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je remplacerais Monsieur Sandai pour l'entrainement au dojo, je m'appelle Fye D. Flowright et je compte sur vous pour m'aider dans mes débuts... »

Tout le monde était en admiration devant le nouveau professeur. Son apparition ne passerait pas du tout inaperçu dans l'enceinte du lycée, mais bon, il y été habituait depuis tout petit déjà...

« - Qui est le représentant du dojo parmi vous ? »

Ils se regardaient tous comme des ahuris, à croire qu'il ne parlait pas leurs langue...

« - Il y a bien quelqu'un qui a été nommé pour s'occuper du dojo et représenter l'équipe en compétition non ? »

L'un des étudiants s'avança alors. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs, et avec son torse à découvert, on pouvait admirer le fruit récolté d'un entraînement au corps quotidien.

« - Je m'appelle Sorata Arisugawa.

C'est donc toi le délégué ?

Pas du tout, nous n'avons pas de délégué ou de responsable pour nous occuper des lieux depuis notre entrée ici...

Mais... Il y a bien quelqu'un qui nettoie votre matériel et la salle non ?

Aucune idée, on ne s'est jamais posée la question... Dites...

Oui ?

Vous êtes le nouveau professeur de Kendo, mais avec votre carrure, on a plutôt du mal à y croire... »

Fye rigolait intérieurement de son audace mais il garda son calme extérieurement.

« - C'est clair que comparais à ce que j'ai sous les yeux... »

Pfff ! Il l'avait fait rougir !

« - Finissez de vous habillez et venaient tous en salle. Aujourd'hui, le sujet du cour est : « les muscles ne font pas tout ». Dépêchez vous. »

Alors qu'il quitta les vestiaires en laissant un brouhaha derrière lui, il sorti un petit calepins et un stylo de sa poche. Note : Demander à Ashura s'il à engagé des femmes d'entretien spécialisées dans le nettoyage de salle et matériel de Kendo. Note n°2: Éviter de demander à Ashura une telle connerie et élucider le mystère de la salle qui se nettoie toute seule.

Il entra dans la salle d'entrainement ou son nouveau centre d'intérêt était en train de commencer ses exercices.

« -Hyuuu, Kuro-nyan, c'est du sérieux !

L'échauffement est important non ? Tu devrais savoir ça, professeur... »

Ah, une brèche, enfin.

« - Bien sur que c'est important. Tu fais du Kendo depuis combien de temps ?

Assez pour reconnaître ceux qui en font ou non...

Hyaaa, tu ne te repose jamais hein ? Tu peux baisser la garde, je suis pas là pour te juger.

Et mon cul c'est du poulet... »

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de porter son regard vers le « poulet ». Quoi que cela puisse être, ça devait être aussi bon que ce morceau de viande blanche... Le sourire aux lèvres, il allait répondre qu'il avait drôlement faim mais les autres élèves eurent la mauvaise idée de rentrer à ce moment là. Le dénommé Sorata se planta devant lui. Fye savait qu'il l'avait blessé dans son estime en le recalent devant tout le monde mais il l'avait fait exprès. Après tout, il s'était présenté avant tout le monde, il était donc la forte tête a mater dès le début pour montrer sa force. Il fallait qu'il se fasse respecter... Dure loi de la jungle.

« - Sorata Arisugawa, en position. »

Alors que Sorata s'avançait un large sourire suspendu aux lèvres, Fye ne pu s'empêcher de sentir le regard pesant et rouge sang qui attendait que le combat commence et dont il ne raterai pas une miette. Il croyait sans doute qu'il allait perdre et en moins de trente seconde. Mais ce que Fye allait lui montrer, c'était du pur spectacle. Ah, quel dommage de ne pouvoir observer ce visage qui allait être déformer par l'étonnement... Enfin, le plus important, c'était qu'il soit impressionné après tout. Il pointa une jeune fille du doigt :

« -Donne le signale quand, tu veux »

La jeune fille, bouche bée, ravala difficilement sa salive alors qu'elle comprenait quelle tache on lui avait confiée. Elle leva le bras, et, reprenant un semblant de respiration, l'abaissa d'un coup, prononçant non sans tremblement dans la voix un « adjime » qui, comme par magie, fit reculer tous les spectateur pour former un cercle autour du professeur et de son élève. En une demi seconde, Sorata attaqua, et alors qu'il avançait les bras et s'accrochait au col du nouveau professeur, celui-ci ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir son geste, l'empoignant par les poignets, il lui fit lâcher prise, d'un coup sec derrière le genoux droit, il le fit s'agenouiller et finit son combat, derrière le jeune homme en se penchant a son oreille pour lui chuchotait :

« - Court 1 : Les muscles ne font pas tout »

Le rouge montât aux joues de ce cher Sorata, soit par honte soit par la proximité entre lui et son professeur et du susurrement a son oreille... Fye l'avait bien évidement fait exprès pour le mettre mal a l'aise une fois de plus, et le jeune homme c'était relevé d'un bon, ne sachant plus ou posait les yeux. Alors que les sifflements de stupéfaction et les applaudissement fusait, le perdant soufflât un : « la prochaine fois je ne me retiendrais pas ». Mauvais joueur ? Fye le coupa net :

« - Une revanche peut-être ? Histoire de ne pas te retenir ? »

Mais le jeune homme lâchât un juron entre ses dents et parti se joindre a ses amis. Dans un air de défi, Fye ouvrit grand ces bras et s'exclama a la classe :

« - Quelqu'un pour ne pas retenir ses coups ? »

Tout le monde se regarda mais personne ne bougeât. N'y avait-il que des poltrons dans cette classe ? Et Monsieur Kuro en faisait parti...?! Ha ! Comment avait-il pu penser cela ?

« -Kuro-Kuro ! Je n'en attendait pas moins de toi ! »

Le jeune homme s'avançait, le regard féroce vers celui qui avait lancé le défit :

« - Je me fiche de ce que tu peux attendre de moi... On ne retiens pas les coups donc ?

Bien sûr que non, mais attention, les muscles ne font pas tout ! »

Il avait dit cela en déshabillant Kurogane du regard. Il avait presque eu envie de se gifler pour cet énorme mensonge, car la, il était clair que les muscles faisaient un sacré tout... Il aurait pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps, mais aussi imprévisible que rapide, Kurogane avait commencé a attaquer sans attendre le signale. Fye l'avait évité de justesse en sautillant en arrière :

« -Hyuuu, Kuro-sama, tricheur !

Tous les coups son permis ! »

Il avait dit cela en attaquant de nouveau mais Fye levât les bras et sautilla de plus belle en poussant des « hyuuu » à tu tête, énervant de plus belle son adversaire qui, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les élèves, c'était mit à courir après leur professeur, un sabre de bois à la main.

« -Hyaaa ! Kuro-wanwan, tu fais peur ! »

Mais il brandit son arme encore plus haut, l'air féroce, il appuya sur chacune des syllabe :

« -KU-RO-GA-NE ! ! ! »

La course folle continua jusque dans le couloir et lorsque Kurogane tendit les main et manqua de peu de l'attraper par le col. Fye c'était posté derrière quelqu'un pour se cacher, comme s'il en avait besoin. Kurogane reprit ses esprits alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait poursuivit jusque dans le couloir, habillé en tenu de combat, son sabre à la main. Il étouffa un juron alors que Fye s'agrippait a l'homme qu'il avait trouver :

« - Seichiroooo !

F... Fye ? !

Kuro-sama me fait trop peur, Seichiro ! »

Le professeur passa son regard entre Fye et lui puis encore Fye, avec plus d'insistance.

« -Bon sang Fye, t'aurais pu prévenir que tu revenais !

Je comptait te faire la surprise et venir manger avec toi ce midi ! Mais Kuro-sama est trop méchant, j'ai du m'enfuir pour sauver ma vie ! »

Kurogane les regardait se parler et pour une raison inconnu, cela l'irritait plus que de raison. Il glissa son regard vers les mains de Fye qui tenait toujours le bras du professeur de mathématique, puis vers le sourire trop mielleux que celui-ci lui accordait... Alors que Fye allait répondre a une énième question, Kurogane lui empoigna violemment le bras. Avait-il oublié son existence même? ! Sous le regard étonnés des deux professeur, Kurogane entrainât Fye à le suivre, ne portant aucune attention à la résistance que celui-ci lui opposait, ses protestations atteignant comme des bourdonnements ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela mais il n'arrivait pas a stopper son geste. Arriver devant la porte de la classe, il se retourna enfin vers son professeur :

« - Finissons le combat commencé ! »

Fye essayait de se dégager de sa poigne mais Kurogane serais plus fort chaque fois qu'il essayait.

« - Tu me fais mal, Kuro ! »

L'étau se referma de plus belle, signifiant que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du blond, mais Kurogane était bien trop en colère pour y accorder une importance. Fye le fixa droit dans les yeux et avec un sérieux qui ne lui était guère habituelle, il articula chacun des mots qu'il prononça :

« - On reprendra cela au prochain court »

Kurogane fronça les sourcils, et alors qu'il entrouvris la bouche pour protester, la sonnerie retentit dans le couloir et les élèves de la classe sortir tous en même temps. Kurogane lâchât instantanément prise et Fye se massa le poignet tout en souhaitant une bonne journée à ses élèves, accompagnés de grands sourires. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait pas fini avec lui :

« - Nous disons donc demain, 15h.

Un rencard ? Avec grand plaisir, Ku...! »

Mais le blond ne pu finir sa phrase que le jeune homme plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« - Kurogane! Et pas la peine de se défiler, je sais que t'es pas prof et surtout pourquoi t'es là, demain on règlera le problème. »

Il avait dit cela et était parti sans attendre de réponse. Dit donc, cet ours là, il n'était vraiment pas commun... Fye posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche un sourire au lèvre. Le combat de demain, il allait le remporter, ça, c'était sûr, mais il s'amuserait sûrement a faire croire au jeune homme qu'il avait une chance... Kurogane était beaucoup trop sérieux, Fye était beaucoup trop joueur, cocktail explosif... En attendant, il allait s'amuser à autre chose, car ce n'était surement pas avec une classe et trois heure par semaine qu'il pourrait rendre de bons rapports à Ash... Ce devait être en salle 209 qu'il avait court a l'instant, il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner, cet salle était pour lui un lieu ou les souvenirs ne lui était pas bon du tout... L'eau avait couler sous les ponts depuis certains évènements, il le savait, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas d'y penser.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurogane massa ses tempes énervé au possible face à son professeur qui déblatérait fièrement ses sciences et a Tomoyo qui ne cessait de lui lancer des fleurs. Certes, il ne l'avait pas encore mise au courant quant à la situation et au fait que le blond avait intégré le corps enseignant pour le suivre lui... Tomoyo se moquerais de lui de toute manière... Il tiqua. Le blond avait l'air de lui taper dans l'œil... Ses poings posés sur la table en face de lui se resserrèrent. Il tapait dans l'œil de pas mal de personne quand on regarder autour de lui. Tous à sourire, à battre des cils, filles ou garçons, il avait l'air de tous les envouter, il pouvait presque entendre leurs cœurs battre chaque fois que le petit blond accorder de l'importance pour l'un ou l'autre. Il frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter les élèves alentours. Tomoyo, bouche bée, se retourna vers lui lentement, les murmures commencèrent dans la salle et Fye, qui n'avais rien vu ni entendu se stoppa dans son cour :

« - Hyaaa... Dite-le si je dérange... »

De suite les réponses unanime et négative se firent entendre. Flatté, Fye sorti son plus beau sourire et continua ses explications.

Tomoyo foudroya Kurogane du regard :

« - Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit, t'es malade ?! Me dit pas que c'est la table qui t'a provoqué ?

- Laisse tomber...

- Ce que tu peux être lunatique... Explique au moins, qui a osé te regarder dans les yeux plus de trente secondes ?

-Tomoyo...

- Bon, bon, t'as écouté au moins ce que je te disais sur le prof ? »

Kurogane déglutit, il c'était stoppé à « ses yeux sont vraiment magnifique et sa taille fine, si sex... » Il serra ses mâchoires, même s'il n'avait pas entendu la suite, il la devinait, et ça, ça le démangeait... Il savait Tomoyo joueuse et provocatrice, draguait ouvertement le professeur s'il lui plaisait, était une chose qu'elle ferait sans gène. Kurogane la connaissait et ne lui avait jamais reproché ce côté de ça personnalité, pourtant aujourd'hui, là, toute suite, ses compliments et ses yeux mielleux lui insufflait une rage qui lui était difficile à supporter... Il avait la nausée et se leva d'un bon.

« - J'me sens pas bien, j'te rejoins pour manger après... »

Tomoyo n'eut pas le temps de poser de question ou de protester, son ami était déjà au bas des marches. Elle vit le blond avec surprise se mettre en travers de son chemin :

« - Kuro-myu, ça va pas ? T'es tout pâle... »

Aucune réponse.

« - Kuro ? »

Alors qu'il tenta de le retenir par le bras, les yeux rouges se détournèrent, et sans même le regarder, Kurogane le repoussa et franchit la porte de la classe sous les yeux stupéfiés de tout l'amphithéâtre. En effet, Kurogane était peut-être bagarreur, il faisait peut-être peur et posait pas mal de problème, il n'en était pas pour autant sécheur et jamais on ne l'avait vu faiblir...

Fye se tourna vers la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui fixait maintenant la porte, l'air inquiète. Était-ce elle la petite amie qu'il protégeait et qui avait toutes ses faveurs ? Sans doute... C'était même certain. Il faudrait donc qu'ils aient tous les deux une petite discussion...

La sonnerie retentit. Le blond n'avait pas revu sa mission de toute la fin du cours et même dans les couloirs pour l'heure du repas... Il penser qu'il viendrait chercher la jeune fille et qu'il pourrait lui demander si ça allait, mais pas d'ours mal léché dans les parages... Dommage... Il souffla d'exaspération et ne vit pas la personne devant lui, le bousculant et étalant tout ses livres sur le sol. Il sortit son plus beau sourire en ramassant leurs affaires :

« - Désolé, j'étaie dans la lune je ne t'ai pas vu »

Alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires et celles de l'autre personne la voix qui répliqua le fit tressaillir :

« - Pas de problème si c'est toi, Fye. Dit donc, je pensais que tu n'enseignais plus ici, quelle agréable surprise ! »

Il se mit légèrement à trembler, son sourire figé et observa les livres de son interlocuteur. Sur l'un d'eux, la page ouverte lui indiqua le nom de celui ci. Ashura-O... Pas possible... Comment pouvait-il être ici ? Impossible... Fye avait démissionné et peu de temps après, lui était parti enseigner dans une autre école, dans une autre ville d'un autre pays ! Il le savait, il c'était renseigner ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas être au courant de son retour ? ! Il se gifla mentalement. Le visage qu'il devait être en train d'afficher devait faire froid dans le dos... Se ressaisir, il fallait se ressaisir et vite...

Il tendit ses bouquins à l'autre et repris son sourire, quelque peu fissuré pourtant... L'autre les repris, et alors qu'il partait, il l'empoigna, le faisant venir à lui :

« - Même pas un regard, Fye ? »

Son prénom dans sa bouche le répugnait, il avait envi de vomir...

« - Toi non plus, tu ne pouvais pas te passer de cet établissement ? Tant de souvenirs... Tu m'as manqué, montre moi donc tes superbes yeux bleus si rieur »

Manqué ? ! La nausée lui tordait le ventre et sa bouche réprima un sanglot. Bleus ? Ses yeux étaient bleus ? Bleus et rieur ? Que se passait-il ? Quelque chose lui brûlait la peau, le consumait de l'intérieur rongeant toute la lucidité qu'il lui rester. Le noir l'entourait, il ne savait même plus ou il était... ou était-il d'ailleurs ? ! Il secoua la tête comme pour y chasser les démons et fit lâcher prise à Ashura. Sans répondre, il continua son chemin, se rappelant qu'il était dans les couloirs du lycée, en essayant de tituber le moins possible. Il entendit un « à très bientôt Fye ». Il se maudit de ne pas s'être renseigné au préalable ! Comment avait-il pu faire cette erreur ? Cela faisait six ans maintenant... Il était passé par des étapes de la vie qu'il ne souhaitait à personne à cause de lui, la peur, la culpabilité, le dégout, la haine, la colère, la tristesse et tellement d'autres... Cet homme ne devait pas être la, il aurait dû être ailleurs, plus en travers de sa route, plus après tout ça... Dieu l'avait-il maudit jusqu'à sa mort ? Foutu destin...

Lentement, il passa la porte de la salle des professeurs, il savait que maintenant, il devait l'éviter aux heures de pause... Clow devait être dans son bureau, il avait envi de lui dire qu'il partait ou de virer l'autre, mais Clow s'inquiéterait, se poserait des tas de questions, lui poserait surtout, hors, personne ne savait, personne ne devait savoir... L'unique personne qui était au courant était morte, et même si cette personne n'aurait pas dû partir ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre...

Il faudrait donc faire avec. Difficilement, mais après tout, se n'était pas pour longtemps si monsieur Kuro-Kuro y mettait du sien... Ah, Kurogane... Il laissait tomber pour aujourd'hui, trop forcer risquerai d'avoir l'effet contraire sur l'objectif à atteindre... Il n'avait pas d'autre cours à donner, il décida donc de rentrer après son rapport à Clow.

« - Fye ! »

Il sursauta et se retourna vers Seishirou qui lui tendait un panier repas.

« - On mange ensemble ?

Ah! Sei, désolé, je dois absolument voir Clow, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ais... »

Seichirou afficha une mine boudeuse que Fye lui connaissait bien :

« - Tu reprends à quelle heure ?

- Dans une demi-heure à peine...

- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais fini... qu'est ce que tu penses de demain ?

- Je peux manger de deux à trois heure...

- Parfait ! Moi aussi ! Demain donc ?

- A demain Fye ! Et n'oublie pas ! »

Seishirou n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi adorable et gentil... Heureusement que tout le monde n'était pas mauvais...Il s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir menti car il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps...

Il toqua à la porte du bureau du directeur et s'engouffra sans attendre la réponse :

« - Clooow, R.A.S sur Suwa pour le moment, il à était absent tout le reste de l'après midi, j'ai une question, qui s'occupe de nettoyer la salle d'entrainement de Kendo ? »

Clow, au téléphone, dit à son interlocuteur de patienter, le mettant en attente, face à la tirade de son ami.

« - Fye, bon sang, on est en milieu d'après midi et...

- Je n'ai plus cours après alors je viens te donner mon rapport...

- Bon... Pour la salle de kendo, mène ton enquête toi même, pour Suwa, il n'a jamais été absent, il ne sèche pas, c'est l'un de ses bon côté, il doit encore être au lycée, cherche le...

Cloooow... »

Le directeur réprima un sourire. Lorsque Fye s'affaissait sur lui même en prononçant son nom faussement désespère, cela le rendait plus gamin.

« - Comme tu veux, je te fait confiance... Pour te réintégrer ça à été ? »

L'esprit de Fye se brouilla et il ne pensa plus qu'a Ashura.

« - Oui parfait, je n'ai pas encore vu tout le monde mais tu me connais, je suis le roi du sociable ! »

Clow l'observa et décida de ne pas relever l'air vitreux qu'il avait affiché. Si Fye ne voulait pas parler, il ne fallait rien demander... Sur ce point la Kurogane lui ressemblait bien...

« - Alors à demain, et soit pas en retard !

- C'est pas dans mes habitudes monsieur le directeur !

- On verra ça dans une semaine ! »

Il avait dit cela alors que Fye partait en claquant la porte. Il adorait faire du bruit... Clow reprit le combiné pour se remettre en conversation avec la personne qu'il avait délaissé au bout du fil. Aucun problème majeur aujourd'hui, la disparition de Suwa mise à part, Fye n'avait donc pas fait tant de remue ménage, demain serait un autre jour...


	5. Chapter 5

Il faisait nuit. Le lycée, vide de ces élèves paraissez bien trop lugubre. Sans lumière assez puissante pour éclairer une allée ou un couloir totalement, seule la lune qui trônait haute dans le ciel servait de lumière. Les yeux bleus fixèrent l'entré du bâtiment, clignant des paupières face à l'immense porte de fer qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il hésita, mais après quelques bruits de craquement et de pas derrière lui, le choix fût vite fait. Il accéléra le pas pour entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, la porte grinçante le fit frissonner. Il serra les mâchoires, de toute façon, c'était sa faute, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même... Comment avait-il pu oublier son sac...? Pas un livre, ni des copies, son sac entier avec agenda, portable, porte feuille et surtout, s'en apercevoir au moment de payer le restaurant… Heureusement qu'il connaissait les propriétaires, Sorata et Arashi était de bon ami, ils lui offrait le repas, mais Fye avait contesté, leurs disant qu'il allait chercher son sac et revenez de suite. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Fye n'était pas froussard, mais l'idée que quelques fantômes se promenaient la nuit dans le lycée lui traversa l'esprit, lui arrachant un frisson. Il inspira et expira :

« - Fye, c'est qu'un aller retour, rien ne peut t'arriver, demain tu en rigolera... »

Il piqua un sprint, direction la salle des professeur. Il ouvrit la porte en fermant les yeux très fort, espèrant ne pas croiser le regard d'un quelconque démon, puis pouffa lorsqu'il se rendit compte a quel point il était ridicule. Décidément, aujourd'hui, il avait la tête ailleurs... Ah ! Son sac était sur son bureau ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublié alors qu'il était à la vu de tous...? Il s'avança, un large sourire de triomphe collé au visage et saisie son bien, le serrant contre lui. Alors qu'il allait repartir régler son ardoise, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et il se figea.

« - Pitié, pas de démons, pas de fantômes...

- Ah, Fye, je t'attendais, je savais bien que tu reviendrais chercher ton sac ! »

Fye se retourna alors pour faire face à son collègue et voisin de bureau Ashura. Des plus sympathique, le professeur de science était adoré de tous. Fye n'était là que depuis quelques mois et pourtant, il savait a quel point ce professeur était compétant. C'était devenue son modèle !

« - Ashura ?

- J'ai du te faire peur vu ta tête...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'attendais, je ne connais pas ton adresse et j'ai vu que tu avais oublié ton sac... J'ai pas osé fouiller dedans pour trouver tes papiers... »

La gentillesse incarnée ! Décidément, sa réputation n'était pas volée !

« - Merci beaucoup, fallait pas, tu as dû avoir peur tout seul ici.

- Peur ? Non, j'ai l'habitude, j'aime bien quand il n'y a plus personne, je peut finir de corriger les devoirs des élèves tranquillement...

- Quel sérieux...

- Tu as vu le concierge en venant ?

- Non, justement, il doit être en train de piquer un somme dans un coin... »

Fye l'entendit rire aux éclat, et pour une raison inconnue, il se senti mal a l'aise.

« - Possible... Tu ne devrait pas venir seul a cette heure là dans l'établissement, Fye...

- Oui je sais, c'est digne d'un film d'horreur la nuit... Je dois aller payer une addition, je vais y aller... Encore merci, Ash ! »

Fye se tourna pour partir, pressé de pouvoir rentrer mais son collègue l'interpela :

« - Fye ?

- Oui ? »

Les yeux bleus captèrent un instant le regard froid d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, le faisant reculer de peur :

« - Ce n'est pas parce que ça te fait peur...

- Pardon ?

- C'est parce que je suis dans les parages que tu ne devrais pas venir ici la nuit... »

Fye sursauta et hurla de terreur. Haletant, tremblant et tout en sueur, il tomba violemment sur le sol de sa chambre et se recroquevilla sur lui même. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et inconsciemment, il se cacha sous son lit.

« - Fye ? ! »

C'était la voix de Yukito, mais il cacha son visage entre ces bras.

« - Fye ! »

Celle de Toya maintenant, ses colocataires étaient dans sa chambre, inquiets au possible. Il vit des ombres s'approcher, et la tête de Toya se fit entrevoir.

« - Encore des cauchemars ? »

Il tendait sa main vers le blond qu'il regarda avec grande inquiétude. « encore » car à leurs rencontre, lorsque Yukito et lui avait emménager, Fye faisait des cauchemars tout les soirs, il était à l'époque difficile de le sortir de sous le lit et encore plus de le rassuré. Il n'avait jamais voulu parler de l'origine de ceux-ci, mais Toya soupçonnait que ce qui le mettait dans cet état se soit passé au lycée. Après tout, il avait démissionné du jour au lendemain sans raison valable, du moins, en surface... Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il reprenait l'enseignement, ça revenait...

« - Aller, vient là »

Le blond regarda la main tendu et sembla hésiter. Il se santait en sécurité sous ce lit, mais tellement honteux d'être si gamin... Il refoula un sanglot et pris la main tendue avec quelques tremblements. Le garçon le tira doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur et le sorti de dessous le lit. Fye vit alors ces quatre amis qui l'observer tous avec inquiétude. Même Dômeki d'habitude au visage impassible afficher une tête qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu... Fye se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait être réaliste, Ashura était revenu, ses cauchemards et ses problèmes avec lui...

Toya le dévisagea :

« - Ça va ? »

Fye auchât la tête positivement. Pitier, que personne ne pose d'autres questions...

« - Tu... Tu recommences tes cauchemards... Quelque chose est arriver ? »

Yukito... Fye décocha un superbe sourire digne d'un acteur expérimenté :

« - Hyuuu ! J'ai rêvé qu'un lion me dévorait au zoo ! »

Tous froncèrent les sourcils. Personne n'y croyait, en même temps, il avait voulu les faires rire... Tant pis...

« - Quelle heure il est ? Sept heure ! Niquel, je prend la salle de bain en premier, je dois être au lycée pour huit heure trente !

Mais... »

Dômeki retient Watanuki qui voulais des explications alors que Fye partait la bouche en cœur. Ils se regardèrent, échangèrent des regards lourds de sens. Si leurs colocataire retombait dans le même état qu'il y a quelques années, il ne donnait plus cher de son état mental... Ils se souvenaient bien de cette passe ou le jeune blond était à bout, au bort du gouffre au point d'attenter à sa vie plusieurs fois... D'ailleurs, l'en empêcher avait coûté à Toya quatre points de sutures lorsqu'il avait saisi une lame qui allait tout droit sectionner les veines de ses poignets...

Il fallait à tout pris qu'il cherche et trouve ce qui avait prit la santé mental de leur amis à cette époque et qui recommençait aujourd'hui...

L'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps tremblant lui fit un bien fou. Il tourna son visage vers la source du jet et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était plus calme et serein sous l'eau, il arrivait à mieux réfléchir. Des brides de son lourd passé s'insinuait dans son subconscient et le terrorisait. Qu'un homme réussisse à tout lui prendre... De simples souvenirs le terrorisait... Penser à autre chose... Et vite...

Il sorti de la douche et esquissa un sourire en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Il devait faire cour de langue, de kendo, élucider le fait que la salle se nettoit seule et un superbe combat a donner avec le superbe Kuro-kuro ! Aaah, Kuro... Il avait des frissons rien que d'y penser...

Il s'habilla, se brossa les dents et parti avec un petit air de musique qu'il chantonnait sans s'en rendre compte. Sur le chemin, il rencontrait des élèves qui le saluait avec bonne humeur. Alors qu'il avançais, il aperçu une petite tête au long cheveux noir se mouvoir dans la masse. Tomoyo, la chouchoute de l'ours mal léché, et aucune brut au alentours ?! l'occasion rêvé !

« -To-mo-yo-chaaan ! »

La jeune fille avez sursauté, mais à la vue du jeune professeur, elle battis des cils et lui sourie, heureuse que Fye connaisse son prénom.

« -Ho ! Monsieur Flowright ! »

Fye sourie intérieurement. Vue comme elle rougissait, elle n'était pas insensiblement à son charme ! Parfait, il en profiterais un peu :

« - Tu peut m'appeler Fye !

Quel honneur ! Alors Fye, vous m'interpelez pour m'inviter quelque part ?

Hyaaa... Si seulement les amours prof-élève était autorisé...

Personne n'est obligé de savoir... »

Son petit manège fonctionnait à merveille !

« - Dit moi, tu pourrais peut-être me renseigner toi...

- Un service ? Ce n'est pas sans moindre coup...

- Hyuuu, dur en affaire ! Demande moi ce que tu veux avant que je ne demande, je verrais ce que je peut faire...

- Huuum... »

Cette petite pouvait être actrice ! Il lui desserrenait la palme d'or sans hésiter ! Elle mimait parfaitement la réflexion ! Mais Fye n'était pas dupe, il savait ce qu'elle demanderait...

« - On mange ensemble ce midi ?

- Oh, ce midi je mange avec Seishirou, mais tu peux venir si tu veux ! »

Fye choqua un instant face à de nouvelles rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur le visage de la jeune fille. Était-ce au moment ou il avait cité Seishirou ? Il n'en était pas sur, mais son hésitation trahissait un certain malaise...

« - Vous... vous avez rencard avec Seishirou-san? »

Oh, quelle jeune fille adorable ! Elle craquait littéralement pour le professeur de mathématiques !

« - Juste pour manger et papoter, on se connait depuis des lustres ! On se rejoins à trois heure ? »

Tomoyo hésita puis sourie :

« - A ce midi, donc »

La sonnette du lycée se mit en route.

« - ha! Et Mes questions ! »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire un signe de main :

« -Je répondrai a tout ce que vous voulez se midi ! »

Pas de doute possible... Elle craquait pour Seishirou ! Pourtant il ne pensait pas que c'était son genre... Enfin, pas de préjugé mais bon... Ne sortait-elle pas avec Kurogane ? Ou alors ils ne faisaient que s'amuser ? Dans tout les cas c'était parfait, il pourrait poser autant de questions qu'il le voulais ce midi sur le grand ténébreux... Une jeune fille amourachée était plus bavarde et moins méfiante, il pourrait aller droit au but ! Il poserait des tas de questions sur Kuro-wanwan, Kuro-myu, Kuro-Kuro...Kuro-sama...Kuroganeeee...

Fye était furax, il était une bombe qui ne tarderais pas à exploser à la première occasion. Quiconque le frôlerait devrait subir son courroux. Qui ? Qui avait oser prétendre que Kurogane n'était en rien sécheur ?! Clow ! A quoi ça servait de venir si son sujet d'étude n'était pas là ?! Rien... Rien... Il faisait donc des efforts avec tout ses élèves baveux et fayot pour rien... Kuro-tan était donc un sécheur et un bon... Il n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez ni à ces cours, ni à ceux de ces collègues, ni dans le lycée... Parfait... Il séchait, Fye aussi... Car il savait au plus profond de lui que Kuro-sama, même s'il ne venait pas aux cours, viendrait pour le combat !

Alors Fye boudait, il était en colère, rancunié et boudeur comme un bébé ! Sa seule satisfaction serai son refus de venir combattre et botter les fesses de Clow...

Quelqu'un le bousculât et il s'excusa avec un large sourire. Fye était furax, mais savait quand même gardait son sang froid fasse à de pauvre innocent... Tient, Seishirou, ce n'était donc pas un pauvre inconnu !

« - Seiii, super ! On mange ensemble, t'as pas oublier j'espère ?

- Pas du tout, regarde ! »

Il montra fièrement son panier repas.

« - J'ai invité une élève, elle était toute seule ce midi, j'espère que ça te dérange pas trop...

Non, pas du tout, on va la chercher ? »

Ils s'installèrent tout les trois sur le toit, profitant du soleil et du fait que seule les profs avaient les clef pour monter... Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Fye commença à poser quelques questions :

« -Tomoyo-chan, tu connais bien Kuro-wanwan ? »

Le regard de bié qu'elle lui adressa se voulait surprit :

« -Depuis le berceau... »

Hyuu, si tôt ? ! il n'était pas frère et sœur quand même ?

« - Vous êtes fiancés à cause de vos parents ? »

Elle crachat tout le jus d'orange qu'elle avait dans la bouche, rougissant a cause de sa tenue devant Seishirou.

« -Ça... Ça va pas non ? ! Kurogane et moi ? ! Jamais de la vie ! On est cousin mais on vit ensemble depuis l'incident avec ses parents ! »

L'accident ? Kuro-sama n'avait plus de parents, c'est vrai, mais il pensait qu'il vivait seule... Pas avec une jeune fille, même si c'était sa cousine... Fye se demanda un instant comment il serait devenu si ses parents n'était pas mort dans cet accident...

« -Hum... puisqu'il vit avec toi, depuis quand il est... »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir :

« -Quand on parlait de questions, je ne pensais pas que se serait sur Kurogane... Qu'est ce que vous lui voulait ?

Rien du tout, je m'informe, c'est tout...

Justement, si vous avez des questions, il est du genre franc, demandez lui directement... »

Elle avait dit cela en donnant un petit coup de menton en direction de la porte qui claqua violemment. Mauvais signe ? Il se retourna, des yeux rouges le fixait et le décortiquait avec intensité. Quelle heure était-il ? Trois heure quarante cinq ! Bingo, il était venu et avait attendu assez longtemps, il le croyais plus impatient et pensait plus qu'il débarquerait vers dix ou maximum et quart... Dans tout les cas, le résultat était le même, un beau guerrier remonter à bloc ! Ça le rendait presque euphorique !

« -Kurogane tu tombes bien, Fye à des questions à te poser ! »

Wow... Arrêt sur image, on rembobine. Elle venait de dire quoi, là ? « Fye ». Alors lui était venu au combat, alors qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, pour ne pas faire attendre ce foutu blond, foutu blond qui ne c'était même pas présenté, qui n'était même pas en retard, puisqu'il mangeait avec ce putain de professeur de math dont il avait oublier le prénom et sa cousine qui se permettait de l'appeler « Fye » ? ! Juste « Fye » ? ! Il sortait ensemble ou quoi ? Non, Fye craquait pour le prof de math n'est-ce pas ?! Bon sang ! Il ne comprenait rien et son mal de tête lui faisait souffrir le martyre ! Il s'en foutait de tout ça ! Ce qu'il voulait, c'était son combat, remporter la manche, rabattre son caquet au blondinet et qu'il ne revienne plus jamais au lycée !

Fye observa son élève qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil mais dont l'orra presque maléfique augmenter a vue d'œil. Dit donc, il faisait presque peur... Presque...

« - Hyuuu, Kuro-myu, tu es en retard, les cours c'était ce matin et en début d'après midi, j'ai plus ta classe après ! »

Retard ? Il n'était pas en retard mais absent et pour cause, il se santait mal ! Il avait mal à la tête, mal à la poitrine, il avait terriblement chaud, bref, pas besoin d'un médecin, il couvait une grippe ou il ne savait quoi d'autre... Il avait appelé la vie scolaire pour prévenir de son absence et un mot était à remettre au blondinet pour lui dire qu'il serait tout de même présent pour le défit. Ne s'informait-il donc jamais? ! Était-il toujours désinvolte et pas du tout sérieux ? Kurogane fronça les sourcils, ne devait-il pas s'occuper de lui et seulement de lui ? ! Qu'il aille au diable, pas la peine d'insister, s'il ne venait pas tant mieux pour lui non ?

Fye en resta bouche bée. Impossible... Il n'avait pas explosé ? Et il faisait demi tour ? Wow... le monde ne tournait plus rond si son Kuro-wanwan savait rester calme devant son professeur adoré...

« Fye ? ! »

Mais Seishirou pouvait toujours l'appeler, Fye n'avait qu'une seul chose en tête : rattraper Kurogane.


End file.
